tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jaki Newborn
's collection]] Jaki Gabriela Newborn (born 1988) is a minor character in Clockwork and a statue in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Jaki was a key member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority at Decker State College. Susie Kim later turned Jaki into a part of Shoes, alternate bodies for her to inhabit. Biography Early Life Jaki was born in Orlando, Florida to Robert and Gabby Newborn. She is the oldest of three children, Trent and Becky Newborn. Her father Robert owns a roofing company in which her mother Gabby is employed as a receptionist. In high school Jaki was a bit of a social queen, though she developed a reputation for also being a bit promiscuous. Fascinated how popularity could be turned against people so easily, Jaki decided to study Sociology in college. Clockwork Thief Jaki originally attended the University of California Fullerton, joining the Phi Sigma Delta sorority in her first year along with Sandy Vanholt, Amber Prescott and Kelsey Wick. The four girls became close and after the original sorority president had to step down they worked with the other freshmen to make Sandy president. In celebration the freshmen went on a trip across the world, making one stop at Eagle's Palace in Greece. It was there that the group, Jaki included, met Erika Stone. The group continued to bump into Erika as their trip continued, and after returning to the United States Sandy got them invited to visit her in Malibu. During the visit Jaki and the others were all frozen by Type-7 and played with, but eventually Interpol rescued them. Months later the sorority was raided by the Paradise Foundation, Jaki and the rest taken and turned into slaves thanks to the Type-7 Chip. Jaki and her friends ended up serving the Foundation for a few months before being rescued by Interpol again. Due to bad publicity and many other factors, Jaki and the others agreed to transfer to Decker State College to found a new chapter house. Sisterhood of the Ring The new year at Decker State College quickly took a strange turn thanks to Susie Kim, who possessed a necklace that allowed her to control anyone wearing a certain ring. The entire sorority ended up with rings, making the real power behind the house Susan rather than the president. A few months into the semester Sandy was kicked out after her father was arrested, the chapter not wanting to be associated with her, and Amber became the new president. Months later Nina Nichols became president and soon after Jaki was chosen by Susie to become a part of her shoes collection, being not only a redhead but having what many described as a 'magic tongue.' While Jaki hasn't formally joined Susie's collection and was in fact kidnapped by Sandy Vanholt her destiny, should she return to Susie's hands, is to become one of her spare bodies. A few short weeks later Jaki's mother was ringed and Jaki's departure was secured, making her Shoes. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 115 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 32B Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Gabby Newborn, Mother * Becky Newborn, Younger Sister Susie Kim's Shoes * Tania DeWinter * Morgan Russell * Rita Hemp * Leslie Chun * Nadine Vargas Friends * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Rose Mazza * Roxana Ruiz * Vanessa Marx * Angel Mathews * Kalania Scholvo * Nina Nichols * Tami Tyler * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Beatrice Weiner * Lola Guzman * Alannah Rakes Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Just Another Day * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Jaki is based on actress Emma Stone. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Shoes Category:Clockwork Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta